1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soap for scouring pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soils and stains adhering to pots and frying pans, scorching stains, roasting stains, soils and stains adhering to gas ranges, sticky oily soils adhering to fans and stains in the joints of tiles are observed in houses and these soils and stains are very difficult to remove. For removing these soils and stains, there have heretofore been used detergents including an alkali and a solvent, ammonia, caustic soda, abrasive cleaners, nylon cleaning pads, steel wool, metal brushes, spatulas and knives. When detergents and the like having a chemical action are used, a considerable soil and stain removing effect can be attained for soils and stains formed by modification and polymerization of oils by heat, light or air, but soils and stains formed by scorching and carbonization of boiled soups or oils are scarcely removed. By the physical action of nylon cleaning pads, steel wool, metal brushes and other mechanical polishing materials, pots, frying pans, tiles and plastics are abraded simultaneously with the removal of the soils and stains. Accordingly, the surfaces of the articles are readily scratched whereby to degrade the surface appearance thereof. Such articles are readily soiled and contaminated again because of the existence of scratches and the like.
Various soap-filled steel wools (hereinafter referred to as "scouring pads") have been developed as means for eliminating the foregoing disadvantages.
As the soap to be applied to such scouring pads, there are known the potassium salt of coconut fatty acid, the sodium salt of beef-tallow fatty acid and the like. However, those soaps are not fully satisfactory because they do not prevent the formation of scratches on the surface of an article that is polished and rust is readily formed during the preparation of the scouring pads or while the scouring pads are actually used for polishing.
As a result of research made with a view to eliminating those defects of known scouring pads, we have found, to our surprise, that if a soap having a specific composition is used as the soap ingredient of a scouring pad, these disadvantages can be eliminated.